Her Protector
by Ayshen
Summary: In hostage situation ordinary people have to make choices, and unexpected bond. What happens in the aftermath? Jarly, Lik, Sexis, Lusam, Jem. HIATUS - Probably Won't Be Finished
1. Choices

**A/N: This is obviously during the hostage situation...it was born of someone's question of "if a gun was pointed to Jason and Sonny's heads and Carly had to choose...who would she choose?" Hmmm...anyway the main couples are J&C (Jarly), and a new one on my couple want list Niz (Nikolas and Liz)...and there will be some Sexis; cause...c'mon I love them and probably some Scrubs. Anyway thank you for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!**

Carly watched in slow motion but couldn't stop it...as Emily pulled off #5's mask. As Emily looked into his eyes she realized her mistake and placed her hand over her mouth.

She watched as Jason took a step to comfort his sister, but immediately Craig stuck his gun in his face, "oh well what do we have here...an interloper"

He turned back to Emily his gun still touching Jason's head, "oh and it looks like the pretty doctor knows him...tell me Nightmare Nikolas; does your girlfriend know all the men in Port Charles"

Nikolas sucked in his breath to keep from attacking him, Craig smiled evilly at Emily, "sweetie, to what relation is this...man to you" he said looking Jason from top to bottom and sighing loudly.

When Emily said nothing the tears falling down her cheeks he cocked his gun, "now Dr. Emily...that's not playing nice...would you like me to shoot him instead"

She bit her lip, "brother" she said just above a ragged whisper.

"What, I didn't hear you" he said his finger firmly planted on the trigger"

"My brother, he is my brother" she said almost gutteral.

The man smiled, "oh well, welcome brother" he said before cracking the butt of the gun against Jason's jaw.

"NO!" Carly screamed pulling away from Sonny and a guard to kneel down next to him.

Craig rolled his eyes, "Mr. Corinthos...didn't I inform you to control your wife"

Sonny came forward and grabbed her arm, "Carly"

She ignored him pulling away and touching Jason's bloody lip, "are you okay" she said the tears falling from her eyes.

He looked at her; a lost look in his blue eyes, "Car, go with Sonny, please" he whispered his tone not gentle and soothing.

Carly knew the only one who could soothe her at a time like this would be Jason and she shook her head, "no, I'm not leaving you...you're bleeding" she said almost begging.

Craig watched the pair interact amused at the non verbal way they seemed to communicate with each other, "well, well...Mr. Corinthos...does your wife treat all men like this? If so I would have gotten to know her sooner"

Jason looked up at the man disgusted and Craig laughed raising the gun back to his head, "like I said...I am quite attached to my hostages...I just don't see room for another one...so unfortunately Emily's brother...I am going to be forced to shoot you"

"No" Carly said looking up at Craig an almost feral look in her eyes.

He scratched his chin and looked around, "well...since you are so protective of...excuse me what's your name"

When Jason stonewalled he looked to the young hotel clerk, "McFarty, what is this gentleman's name?"

The younger man downcast his eyes, "Jason Morgan sir"

"Ahh, yes now I knew I recognized you" he said nodding and then continuing, "well...let's see Mrs. Corinthos...how about I let you choose" he said turning to one of his men, "grab Mr. Corinthos" the man did and shoved him on his knees next to Jason.

Carly looked up at Craig the tears streaming down her face as he spoke again, "pick one"

She held her breath and shook her head, "no, please...no"

He gave her a sinister smile, "so who is it going to be, Corinthos or Morgan, Corinthos, Morgan" he said alternating whose head the gun was placed on.

She looked between both men, "no, please, stop...please" she begged.

"Time is running out Mrs. Corinthos" he said as he kept playing the game.

For Carly he whole life started to flash and all she could see were blue eyes and brown ones clouding her head; everything seemed to be whirling as Craig started to go faster"

"Choose now, Mrs. Corinthos" he seethed.

And she yelled the first thing that made sense, "JASON..." and then got quieter, "Jason"

Everyone in the room held their breath as Craig smiled, "see darling, that was easy...oh Mr. Corinthos...bad sign" he said clucking his tongue as he walked away.

"Throw Mrs. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan in the back room...and watch them this time" he told #4.

Moments later they were being thrust in a dark room with each other; the man flipped the light before standing guard outside the door.

Jason just stared at her for awhile and as she was going to speak he touched his finger to her lips, "he has the detonator" he said pointing to the door.

OooOoOoOo

"Luke...please tell me you saw Nikolas...and Sam, are they okay" Alexis asked rushing to Luke after he helped Alan onto the gurney.

The man nodded, "briefly they're okay"

"And Sonny?" she asked tugging her bottom lip between her teeth...not a gesture that went unnoticed by the older Spencer.

He nodded again, "they all seem okay...Liz is having cramping"

"Oh, Luke" she said placing a comforting arm on his.

"It's gonna be okay; it's gotta be okay" he said staring at the looming hotel.

OooOoOoOo

Sam and Liz sat in front of a huddled Lulu and Nikolas as Emily kept an eye on Robin.

"Oh good little hostages...I like that" Craig said making his rounds in the room.

"Jason's here...that's good" Sam said trying to convince herself.

Liz nodded thinking about the man with the blue eyes...she needed him to make it out of there...she needed both of them to make it out of there. She needed to tell him the truth...that he was going to be a father.

OooOoOoOo

Lulu stuck to her older brother like glue; his arm covering her like a small bird, "what are you thinking" she asked a childlike tone to her voice.

He smiled, "about Spencer, you?"

"Mom"

He nodded, one of the only three people who would understand what she meant.

OooOoOoOo

Emily checked Robin's pulse; it was steady as were her breathing patterns...but Emily couldn't help but every time she closed her eyes or let her mind wander; seeing her father being shot at. So she checked Robin's pulse again...because it was the only thing she could do.

OooOoOoOo

Sonny sat in the corner...he had given up...not on living...but on this irrational dream of him and Carly. She was never his to begin with...just on loan from Jason...it was bittersweet in a way..he was so scared of Jax taking her away; when all the time she never stopped loving Jason. He thought of his kids...the three right things he did in his life, and he vowed when he got out of there that he would be a better father...and a better friend.

OooOoOoOo

"What the hell is going on in my hotel Scorpio" Jax announced fresh off the plane.

Mac rolled his eyes; not really wanting another ego around, "there is a hostage situation...it has been 8 hours...they let Alan go; he had a heart attack...Robin was shot; they did makeshift surgery but they are still not sure...Maxie, Sonny, Emily, Liz, Sam, Nikolas, Carly, Lulu and some other's are in there.

Jax placed his hand over his mouth and shook his head; this is not what he expected when he came home.

OooOoOoOo

"Scream" Jason hissed as nothing more needed to be said; Carly let out a high pitch scream.

The gunman ran in as Jason's fist cracked into his face; knocking him out.

"Let's go" he said grabbing the detonator holding the gun with one hand.

"Stand behind me Carly"

She made a move to protest, "please"

As she nodded she stopped him and turned him around, "no matter what happens Jason...I want you to know...I love you"

"I love you too" he said closing his eyes and touching his forehead to hers. Now he would get down to business.

OooOoOoOo

"Let's play musical partners, shall we? Let's see...screw you Lulu; you go sit with Michael Corinthos Jr." he said pointing with his gun.

Nikolas squeezed her hand in affirmation and met his eyes with hers and nodded; Craig then pointed to Sam, "now you, you go with Father Mateo, and you Baby's Breath...you will come with me" he said roughly grabbing her arm.

"Ow" she said clutching her belly as he still pulled her.

It was then that Nikolas grabbed her pulling him behind her, "stop manhandling her" he said his tone defiant.

"Are you an idiot, or do you just want to be killed?" he asked sneering.

Jason watched his finger sitting on the trigger as the Prince spoke, "leave her alone; she is pregnant...do you want to deliver the baby?"

Liz cowered behind him, "Nikolas, don't" she begged quietly.

In response he tightened his hold on her and she let herself lay her head on his back; her protector.

OooOoOoOo

Jason caught Sam's eye and mouthed to her, "SCENE" and he handed the button back to Carly, "when I say push...you push" and she nodded no questions asked.

He then nodded to Sam who nodded in affirmation, "OH MY GOD YOU SICK TWISTED FREAK DO NOT TOUCH ME" she yelled at a puzzled Father Mateo.

Craig turned to her, "do any of you ever shut up"

And that was when Jason came in; gun blazing; taking out two of the hostage takers.

He saw Craig turn and start to fire, "PUSH!" he said to Carly and turned to Nikolas, "BOMB!"

Nikolas did the first thing that came to his mind and shielded Liz before yelling to everyone, "get out, get out, it's going to blow"

"Emily, get out" he screamed as he scooped Liz into his arms and ran towards the door. Emily stood stuck in place.

Jason saw Craig running and turned to Carly, "get out, now...and make sure Em does" he told her and as much as she didn't want to leave him; she grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her towards the door.

He picked up Robin and moved towards the door; as soon as he made it out he heard the first explosion rock the lobby...he just hoped everyone had made it out.


	2. Rescues

**A/N: Sorry it took so long; I had planned for it to be up sooner but life got in the way. Anyway, I was kinda toying with the idea of a couple other couples...and after reading JC Morgan's review I decided to add one for sure...they make an appearance in here. Anyway, enjoy and thank you for the reviews...keep 'em coming!**

Nikolas rushed towards the east side exit of the building but the first blast hit him harder than he expected, but when he fell he pulled Elizabeth on top of him so he took the brunt of the fall. A moment later she pulled off of him.

"Nik, are you okay" she asked pushing his hair off of his forehead.

He caught her hand in his, "I'm fine, how are you...did you hurt yourself...is the baby okay?" he asked concern filling his chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled sadly, "we're good...thanks to you"

To that she got a slight smile, and him trying to pull himself up, "ugh" he said groaning deeply.

"You're hurt" she said crestfallen coming to his side again.

He shook it off, "no, I'm fine...let's go" he said wincing as he got to his feet. They were only five feet away from the exit door when heard the rumble it was then he grabbed and covered her body with his as the explosion rocked the building around them. When she untangled herself she noticed his leg pinned under a beam.

"Oh honey" she said freaking out.

His usually gorgeous face contorted, "shhh, Elizabeth...you have to stay calm...for the baby, and for me"

She nodded the tears in her eyes as she tried to push the beam he grabbed her tiny wrist, "don't...you need to"

It was then she shook her head, "I'm not leaving you; so don't even say it...when we got...we're going together"

"Yes mom" he said a boyish grin peaking out.

As she sat next to him she looked deep in his eyes, "who would have thought I would be the mom in this group"

That garnered another million dollar smile, "Me and you...the parents of the group...I guess Lucky will join us soon...and you know if Em and I..." he said trailing off...the conversation seemed to not make sense anymore.

"Nikolas there is something I have to tell you...something that might change your feelings about me...and I understand" she said rambling.

He touched her small hand and intertwined their fingers, "what is it?"

"This baby is not Lucky's" she said her tears spilling out, as she attempted to pull away so she couldn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

Instead he pulled her wrist back, "look at me..." and when she brought her eyes to his, "have I ever told you that you have a pair of the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen?" he asked.

A part of her wanted to laugh, "thank you"

"For what?" he asked teasingly.

"I promise I am going to tell Lucky and Jason as soon as we get out"

"I know"

As she placed her palm on his cheek and looked into his chocolate brown eyes she knew that he was her constant, her protector...and in that moment she heard a familiar voice.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Robin felt feather light in his arms as he hurried out of the building. He had saw her; laying on the ground and it took everything in him not to shoot Craig. He felt the cool air hit him as he made it out the door.

"MAC!" he screamed and when the older man turned around he ran to him.

He didn't ask any questions, "she's not doing good...Emily said that her heart rate is okay, but her breathing is shallow...take care of her" he asked concern very well alive in what some people would call dead eyes.

"We will" he heard Patrick say rushing over.

Jason let her go into Patrick's arms and the doctor nodded, "thank you"

Before he left he nodded too and he turned his eyes to the crowd looking to find her; when he didn't he decided to go back in...until the next explosion hit so hard that he was thrown back into the crowd...with one person on his mind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The first explosion had turned them around, and now Carly was trying to see through the dust to get them out. She had held onto Emily's hand the other time...but she was worried...Emily had been silent the whole time; even when the blast ripped through the lobby she stood there stoic. Carly knew she had to get her out and get some help. She wasn't quite sure which way the door was until she heard someone yelling.

"Carly" came an accented voice.

Tears sprang to her face, relief...followed immediately by dread, "Jax over here" she called no matter how her stomach flip flopped.

As the smoke cleared she saw his crown of blond hair come into view as he rushed over to them, "are you okay" he asked taking her in his arms.

She pushed him away and nodded as they both turned to Emily who stood silent.

"Emily, come on" Carly said rousing the girl from her trance.

It was a shock that Emily pulled away, "no, no, no" she said kneeling down and curling herself around her knees.

Jax looked to Carly and saw a fresh stream of tears pour out of her eyes, "go Carly...I will take care of her"

She nodded touching Jax's cheek for a brief moment before going outside to find Jason.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Luke watched as the building blew...and he would have ran in there if Natasha wouldn't have grabbed him.

"Don't you even think of going in there and playing hero...do you hear me? People I love are in there...and people you love too...so why don't you do us all a favor and let them do their job" she said leveling a Cassadine glare at him.

He shrugged her off and was going to look for another way in the building when he Alexis yell, "LUKE, Lulu...Sonny has Lulu" she cried.

Sure enough out of the wreckage came the Don with Lulu cradled in his arms. Luke ran to them as Sonny passed the young girl over.

"Daddy" Lulu cried letting the tears spill forth from her eyes.

He fought back the tears and placed a kiss on her head, "I'm right here pumpkin...daddy is right here" he said as the medic's rushed them.

Sonny looked up...right into a pair of toffee colored eyes...she didn't have her wig on instead a dark scarf, jeans and a black sweater. He swore she had never looked more beautiful to him than in that moonlit sky...and he felt the tears fall from his eyes...and he watched her come towards him...and embrace him...it was funny how they always came together again...no matter what bad blood; when the times got hard; they were each other's fiercest protectors.

"Thank God you are okay" she said pulling back and placing her hands on his cheeks.

He nodded, "is everyone out"

To that she shook her head, "Nik, Liz, Sam...there still in there" and he turned her hand still in his to look out the building...just to see Carly run out her face searching for someone. Her eyes caught Sonny's for a moment and he nodded...then came Jax with Emily wrapped in his arms...they watched everything happening like slow motion; their hands still locked together...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucky heard the moaning coming from the east side hallway, "hello, can you hear me...Elizabeth, Lulu?" he called.

Sam felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach, "over here" she yelled with as much as she could muster and it still came out like a strangled whisper.

"Sam" Lucky asked tearing at the rubble...he didn't noticed the gash on his forehead or feel the blood dripping onto his shirt...he just knew he had to get to Sam.

When he came around the corner he realized that she wasn't in the hallway...but inside a room. In a split second he was ramming through the door with his shoulder.

There she was laying there one of the shelves pinning her tiny legs to the ground. Her skin was pale in the darkness, her hair like a dark halo, and her lips looked like fresh cut roses...Lucky wondered how there was so much beauty in the midst of disaster.

"Nice entrance" she said the teasing tone he had grown accustomed to music to his ears.

He couldn't help but smile, but then frowned, "are you okay?" he asked leaning down to see which way was the best to lift the shelf off. As he found the edge he lifted with his legs freeing her.

"Better now" she said trying to come up...when she went to stand she lost balance, "ow"

Luckily he caught her, "whoa there..." he said settling her down on the couch.

"I will carry you"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

To the last no he just scooped her up in his arms, "let's go"

Before he could turn around to the door he felt the explosion go off and in an instant he covered her body with his as the destruction ripped through the hotel.

After a few moments when everything seemed to settle; Sam felt his hot breath on her neck, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" he said pulling up to look in her eyes.

He was so close to her he could feel her heart thumping against his chest, and for a moment she could have sworn he saw desire in her eyes...and it scared him.

"Sorry" he said pulling away reluctantly.

She felt a rush of cold when he did, "we're stuck"

To that Lucky turned behind them and sure enough where there was a door...it was no more.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Liz saw Jason, "over here...there is a beam stuck on Nikolas...and we need an medic" she yelled.

He nodded, "we need some help over here" and then rushed to Nikolas' side and trying to pull the beam off. Mac and Luke rushed in and helped pull the object off.

"Did Emily make it out, and Robin and Lulu?" Nik asked as they helped him on the gurney.

Luke nodded, "yeah they all did"

Nikolas sighed deeply Liz still connected to his hand until he saw Luke's face.

"What?"

Luke looked at the two, "Lucky went in...shortly before the second blast...he hasn't made it out...Sam either"

Nik felt the tears start to sting his eyes and he looked up to Elizabeth whose were already falling, "he is going to be okay...he is a Spencer" he told her and she nodded. The medic made quick work to stabilize his leg and give him some pain medication.

As they wheeled him to an ambulance the medic turned to Liz, "are you family...if not I can't let you on"

In a moment she turned to him, "I am his wife" and he waved her on board.

Nik smiled at her, "Elizabeth Cassadine...it has a certain ring to it" he said groggily the medication taking it's toll.

As she sat next to him she touched his forehead as his eyes closed with sleep, "yeah it does"

**OoOoOoOoO**

As soon as he knew Nikolas was safe he ran out of the building his eyes scanning the people. And that was when he saw her doing the same thing. In a moment their eyes locked...and it was like they were the only two people in the crowd. Mere seconds later she was wrapped in his tight embrace as he silently prayed his thank yous in her halo of blond hair. She let the tears fall onto his shoulder as her arms wrapped tightly around his head. He pulled back wanting to touch her, look at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked stroking her face, wiping the tears away.

She nodded too overwhelmed to speak.

"Has everyone made it out?"

This was the question she was dreading and she shook her head.

"Em?" he asked his voice tinged with disbelief.

She shook her head, "Lucky...and Sam"

As the tears formed in his eyes he looked to her, "I have to go back in..."

"I know" she said the tears flowing down her face.

He embraced her again; kissing her temple, "I love you Carly...always know that"

"I love you too Jase"

When he went to leave she pulled him back, "come back to me"

"Always" he said intertwining his fingers with hers, "Always"

Only a moment after he disappeared in the rubble she felt the sobs wrack her body, and arms come around her with a blanket.

"Come on Carly; you gotta get checked out" she heard Alexis say.

Anger flashed, "I am not leaving him" she spat.

"Shhh...I know there is a triage here...let's get you checked out, and something to eat...you don't have to leave, but you know this is what he would want" she said leading her over to the medical station.

Carly nodded looking back at the building, "he will come back for me...he has to"


	3. Changing

**A/N: I don't want to jinx it...but I think my writer's block is officially gone! So yeah here is a chapter; hope you enjoy...thanks for the feedback and like always keep them coming; they inspire me!**

Carly sat there vacantly staring at the building while a mass of people moved around her. Epiphany had come and checked her out, and when she didn't need emergency medical treatment she was wrapped up in a blanket and given a bottle of water. They told her she could go to the hospital on her own, but she wouldn't go anywhere...not until he came out safe. She had always viewed him as invincible...her own private hero...but watching him go in there shook her to the core...and knowing all she could do but wait was slowly breaking her heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Emily looked in the window of her father's now empty room. Just minutes ago they had wheeled him into emergency heart surgery. The hollowness she felt inside was eating her up by the second. She didn't even notice she was shivering until Jax wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

She nodded the tears beginning to stream down her face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her close to him, "don't worry...you don't have to be strong with me" he said before she completely broke down into sobs. He brought her to the chair and let her cry in his arms...he knew what is was like to be in her position...he just hoped she wouldn't have to say goodbye.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ambulance sped to General Hospital and the whole time Liz was holding on to Nikolas' hand. She couldn't explain the need she had to stay by him...he felt like her lifeline, and she was afraid to let go.

As they rushed in she followed the gurney and was met by Patrick Drake.

"Patrick" she said accepting his friendly hug.

When they parted, "how is Robin?" she asked worried.

"She is in surgery...they wouldn't allow me in, and I am going stir crazy...how are you, is the baby okay?"

As she nodded she gestured towards Nikolas, "his leg was crushed under some beams...he saved me"

"Let me see what I can do"

"No Patrick...you have Robin to worry about"

He nodded sadly, "I can't do anything for Robin...so let me do this for Nikolas"

When she nodded her head in the affirmative they pushed the gurney and she followed and put her head near Nikolas'.

"It's okay, I am right here...Patrick is going to fix you up, okay?" she said worried.

She only left at the insistence of the surgical crew and only after laying a kiss on his forehead. As soon as she walked out there was her grams.

"Oh Elizabeth" she said grabbing her youngest grandchild into her arms.

To that came the sobs, "Grams" she cried...and she cried for all of them...all of them that would forever be changed by this night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sonny watched as Alexis got Carly water and was fussing about her; when Carly could take no more she walked back over to Sonny who had his hands tightened over the police barricade.

"Is she going to be okay" she asked.

He smiled sadly, "as long as Jason comes back to her...Carly will be okay"

She gave him an understanding look, "Jason has always been her constant"

"Jason has always been the love of her life"

Alexis shook her head, "how can you say that...you and Carly"

"Are horrible together?"

She couldn't discount the truth so she just smiled, "you okay?"

To that a dimple peaked out of his left cheek, "surprisingly...yeah"

"Good" she said putting her hands on the barricade next to him.

He simply slid his hand over hers, "are you okay" he asked not looking at her but letting the electricity pass between them.

"Better now"

"Good"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jason walked through the rubble and yelled Sam's name to no avail.

He was about to turn the corner when he saw the bright flashing light...5, 4, 3, 2...

As he ran he felt the heat from the blast hit him back and knock him forehead...and before everything went black he saw blue eyes shining down on him, "come back to me..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Well isn't this just the icing on the cake?" Sam asked sliding her body up against the wall.

Lucky pinched the bridge of his nose...he didn't know how he was going to pull of getting them out of there, but right now they had to stay calm so he slid down next to her.

"Hungry?"

She looked at him quizzically, "you have a filet mignon in your back pocket?" she asked with a smile.

He pulled out a red package of M&M's.

"THE PEANUT BUTTER ONES" she stated excitedly.

It was then he shot her his boyish smile, "They are Cam's favorite...I always keep a pack on me"

She smiled as he poured some in her hand, "you must be a really great dad"

"I hope one day to be...I have already failed Cameron, I don't want to do that to this baby"

"Seems to me that Cameron has an amazing dad and so will this baby"

Again he smiled, "thank you"

When he looked at her she felt a flush come to her cheeks; she wondered how she hadn't noticed just how good looking he was.

He watched as she closed her eyes, "you tired"

"A little" she admitted.

To that he guided her head to his leg, "then rest"

"Lucky...I" she protested.

"I insist" he said taking his jacket and putting it over her tiny body. And as she closed her eyes he wondered how he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Carly heard the blast and she shot up and tried to run towards the building. Mac nearly tackled her.

"No Carly I cannot"

She fought and hit as he grabbed her, "let me go, he is in there, let me go" she cried.

When she finally calmed down Mac let her sink to the ground and Sonny tried to comfort, "DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T TOUCH ME" she yelled sobs wracking her body.

And then she felt him...she couldn't explain it, but she felt his presence. And as she looked up she saw him...limping out of the building; debris stuck to him, and she had not control of her legs running to him. And when she reached him he grabbed her and pulled her close where there bodies were practically fused together.

She grabbed onto him and would not let him go. She needed to feel his chest rise against hers, the feel his arms wrapped protectively around her. For a moment she had thought she had lost him...something she didn't even want to imagine for a second and right then in that moment she would hold onto him until he made her let him go.

He let himself get lost in her embrace. This wasn't usually how he was; his heart on his sleeve...but seeing her walk out of the hotel covered in soot, but safe...watching her in there with the hostage takers had cut him somewhere deep. Watching them treat her the way they did and not being able to do anything about it...not being able to save her nearly broke him...and he just needed these moments; he didn't want to let her go.

"Jason, Jason" he heard from his other best friend.

Sonny ran towards them, "Jason, Alan, your dad...they took him to the hospital...he had another heart attack"

He felt Carly squeeze his hand as he fought the tears back in his eyes...he had to go to his father...


	4. Comfort

**A/N: This chapter has a lot gong on...hope you enjoy...thank you for your feedback and support!**

Jason rushed through the hospital doors...he had left the Metro Court only after Sonny and Alexis had promised to stay and wait on word from Sam. Carly was at his heels...they hadn't talked, but she held his hand and let him know that she was there.

"Jason" Edward greeted warmly as Tracy walked towards the nurses station and began barking orders.

Jason smiled at his grandfather; a sad smile, "Alan?"

He watched the old man's face change...to a forlorn look, "he is in surgery...we are all just waiting"

"Will someone get me when he comes out" he asked.

For a moment Edward remembered the little boy that used to run up the stairs at that mansion...and when he looked into his eyes he saw his Lila...it was enough to cut into his soul.

"Of course son" he said patting him on the shoulder and walking off to Tracy.

After he walks back over to Carly who is sitting there wringing her hands, "hey" she says softly.

"He is in surgery...I think I am going to go to the chapel"

Just looking at him and she infers that he needs to go alone, "I need to call Leticia and check on the boys...I will meet you there, okay"

A small smile and she hugs him tightly, "thanks Car" he says slowly as he walks towards the chapel.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Liz wandered around the hospital...thankfully her Grams had brought her a sweater and pants. She didn't know where she was going, but Patrick had promised to page her when Nikolas was out of surgery...and Audrey was waiting by the phone on any news of Lucky. She found herself talking to her baby...and then wandering to the chapel. Fate is a funny thing and she finds herself eye to eye with the father of her child.

"Jason?" she questions seeing the redness in his eyes.

"Everything okay?"

He shakes his head slowly, "Alan is in surgery"

"Oh Jason" she says and in a moment there arms are wrapped around each other.

She waited a moment to pull back...wondering if what she is going to do next will ruin what they have. A friendship that has lasted over the years...one night of passion and comfort...now a baby that she has been lying about for six months.

"Are you okay?" he asks always worried more about those he loves than himself.

It is then she feels the tears sting her eyes, "Jason...there is something I need to tell you, and this may not be the right time...but...I have to" she says slightly rambling.

He takes her arm and steers her to a pew, "what is it?"

She says a silent prayer, "this baby isn't Lucky's...it's yours"

"What" he asked his mouth suddenly dry as she watched the gamut of emotions run through his eyes.

Suddenly the emotion she had been holding back spilled forth, "I am so sorry Jason...when I got the paternity test Sonny assumed that it was Lucky's...and I let him...I just let you, and then Lucky went to rehab for this baby...but it's not fair...I'm so sorry" she said practically sobbing.

He let the gamut of emotions course through his veins...and the one that won out in the end was abject happiness.

When he turned to her she looked frightened, "I am not going to say I am not upset that you lied...but I understand"

"I'm sorry Jason...to you...to Lucky...to this baby. I want you to be a part of your child's life...I'm going to tell Lucky as soon as he is out"

For the first time in days Jason smiled, "I love this baby already...and I want it more than anything" he said reaching to touch her belly.

"When I thought this child was Lucky's I was disappointed...I wanted it to be mine...I will do whatever is in my power to protect and love him or her to the best of my ability"

The tears were flowing freely now, "I know Jason" she said putting her hand over his.

They were lost in the moment until she heard her name being paged, "I gotta go Nikolas' is out of surgery...let me know what happens with Alan, okay"

He nods the temporary happiness from the baby overshadowed now by the mortality of his father. He watches her go...and says a short prayer for his family...for the father he didn't want to lose and for the baby that had already stolen part of his heart.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sam had awoken to humming...to say she was confused was an understatement. Until she looked up to one handsome face carrying a tune.

"I didn't know you sang" she said quietly slowly raising her head from his lap.

He smiled again; one of those smiles that seemed to make her insides turn to mush.

"I use to...it seems like I was a different person back then"

"Why did you stop" she asks oddly innocent.

He pauses for a second seemingly lost in a moment and she clears her throat, "I didn't mean to pry" she explains.

"No...I just...it seems like a world ago"

The tears pooled in her eyes...everything before this night felt like a world ago, "is it just me or do you feel like this night changed everything?"

It was his turn to get choked up, "you know when you hold onto sand so tightly in your hand...and yet it just slips right through your fingers...have you ever done that with someone...and it turns out even worse than before?"

"Yeah...I think I do" she said sadly thinking of Jason.

He watched her get quiet, "hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"No...you didn't...it's just. I think when we leave her...everything is going to be different."

"You and Jason" he asks quietly.

She nods biting her lip, "I think it is time Jason admits what is in his heart, and I begin to move on...so what are you going to do when we get out of here?"

"I want to hug Cameron so tightly...after that...I'm ready to let go and move on too...I will always love Elizabeth...but I need to set her free" he said sadly.

Sam couldn't explain the urge she had to slide next to him and bury her head in his chest...but there in the dark they held each other...they were each other's strength.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're shivering" Sonny said stripping off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "thank you"

A dimple peaked out, "she is going to be okay...you know that, right?"

"I just...I regret so much with her already...and now standing her...I want another chance...is that selfish?"

He shook his head slowly, "after everything you still love her and want to get to know her...I don't call that selfish...I call that unconditional love we have for our children"

"How is it that you do that?"

"What?"

A tear comes to her eye, "even when I told everyone I hated you...you were the only one who could ever make things better for me...why is that?"

"We understand each other Alexis"

That comments brings her back to a conversation long ago, "we're marked"

"Survivors" he finishes.

"You've always been my rock...even when I didn't want to have to lean on you"

He lets her have a dimple, "I am always going to be here...you can't get rid of me"

"Good"

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason followed Emily in who walked from the room in tears.

"Son" Alan said somewhat cheerfully for a man who had tubes running through his body.

He sat down silently and took his hand as Alan spoke, "I'm sorry Jason...sorry for wasting this time we could have had..."

Jason could feel the tears slipping from his eyes, "No...it was me too...I shut you out"

"I don't want to waste time arguing...I just want to let you know...that I love you Jason. I always have...you are my son, and I love you"

He couldn't stop the tears from making home on his cheek, "I know...I know" he broke down.

Jason looked to him again, "I am going to be a father...Elizabeth Webber...she is having my child...you are going to be a grandfather"

Alan let out a smile, "I am happy for you..."

It was then he felt him slipping away, "Alan...no...Alan" he said as his father's eyes started to shut,

Right before the heart monitors beeped a guttural cry resounded, "DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Carly watched as he walked out of the room...shell shocked.

In a moment she held him in her arms as he literally crumpled. He was always her rock...her savior...and tonight she vowed to be his.

"Shhhhh" she said rubbing his back and laying kisses on his head.

He held onto her for dear life...afraid to let go...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jax saw Carly and Jason...he watched them comfort each other...and in that moment he knew his heart would never belong to her...and he let her go. If it had been Sonny and she he would have fought...but the truth was he always knew Jason was her heart...they would talk later, but there was nothing left to say...if Jason had finally figured it out. So instead he walked towards the chapel where he heard weeping.

Emily sat there the words from her father playing in her head, "promise you will follow your dreams Em...every last one of them."

"You okay?" Jax asked walking towards her.

"No"

"Do you want to be alone?"

She looked up to him tears stains marring her usually perfect cheeks, "how am I supposed to live without the greatest man I have ever known"

Suddenly he felt akin to her and he slid on the pew, "you live your life as an honor to his memory" he said a picture of the greatest man he would ever know emblazoned on his brain.

"He told me to follow my dreams...I don't even remember what those were...you know I had these big dreams...and I just..."

Jax put his hand over hers, "sometimes...we all need a remind of what our dreams really are"

As she squeezed his hand she took his strength in, "thank you"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alexis and Sonny sat huddled near the barricade when they heard a scream

"Mom!" Sam said coming towards them Lucky Spencer practically attached to her hip.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nik's eyes fluttered open...he felt like he was floating across the air. When his eyes finally focused the most beautiful turquoise eyes shined at him.

"Now those are something I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning" he said bringing his hand to touch her chestnut hair.

Elizabeth blushed a deep crimson when she heard his statement.

"Honey, how are you feeling"

He smiled, "great...but that may be the drugs...how is Emily?"

A pang of jealousy punched her in the stomach but she shrugged it off, "Alan died tonight...she is barely holding it together"

That piece of info wasn't lost even in his state, "we should see her"

"Yeah, we will...but first you gotta rest" she said bringing the covers up to him.

"Yes Nurse Webber" he said in jest.

As she brought his blanket up he grabbed her tiny wrist in his hand, "you are so beautiful" he told her the moonlight peaking in on them.

There was an awkward silence before the door flung open and Lulu flew in.

"NIKOLAS, LIZ...Lucky...they found him, he is alive"


	5. Goodbye

**A/N: So not having my computer for a week had me thinking about old stories. So I decided to resurrect this one. Hope you enjoy, reviews are love.**

The halls of General Hospital would always smell like loss to her. Her baby girl, her Danny…and now her Jason…she knew it the moment their eyes locked. Sure he had pulled her to him like always, kissed the top of her head…but it was empty…empty as her heart fell now.

"Elizabeth…she's…the baby is mine"

She choked back a cynical laugh. For a moment she had fooled herself, pretended that he could be her everything; that he could love her enough for both of them…but now, she had to lover herself enough to let go.

"Goodbye Jason"

Her words shocked him and she knew she could play on some sympathy or grief…extend their relationship until they no longer recognized each other.

"I can't be third Jason…I can't be the love or your life, or the mother of your child…Carly and Elizabeth will always occupy those spots…and so I can have your 

body, your time…but not your heart…or your child…and that's not good enough for me" she said the words burning her tongue like acid.

Two steps was as far as she made it before turning around and pulling him close her tears staining shirt, "goodbye" she whispered the words a strangled sob from her soul, "goodbye"

The finality of it all echoed to him, her words reverberating back in his damaged brain…it was too much to think of for one night.

Tears burned Lucky's eyes…words pierced his heart.

"_I slept with Jason the night I caught you with Maxie…this baby…it's…it's his"_ played back to him like a scratched record.

He didn't let her finish, didn't wait for an answer, hurt feelings…instead he walked away.

The urge to go score some pills flooded his brain until he felt like he was drowning. Bursting through the door all he could think about was his quickest route to the docks.

"Are you okay" came a couple feet behind him.



His first instinct was to shrug whoever it was off…until he turned around. He wondered now how he had never seen how beautiful she was before. The halo of dark hair tumbling down her shoulders, the freckles peppering her nose and cheeks, the eyes so filled with a pain that he knew all too well...a pain that his eyes reflected back to hers.

"You know?" he asked his voice still husky but softened by her.

Wrapping her arms around herself she shrugged.

Something came over him in that moment…a need greater then his own, a need to protect her.

"I got to get out of here...sail away from it all" she mumbled the tears threatening to spill forth once again.

"Me too…let's go"

Looking up at him in disbelief, "What?" she questioned.

"Let's go…somewhere, anywhere, far away from Port Charles"

"Are you serious?"



Running his hands through his hair he looked at her, "I need to clear my head…I can't do that here…I can't see her face everyday and stay clean…I need to get away from Port Charles for me…and for my son" he said thinking about the one thing that he seemed to do right in his life.

She had known the look in his eyes…the one where you end up doing something stupid and worrying about the consequences later…it was how she lived her life up until this moment.

"Let's go"

**OoOoOo**

He heard the door open, "Elizabeth?" he asked still groggy from the meds.

"No, it's me" the gentle voice said.

Immediately he felt guilty for the brief pang of disappointment.

Slowly his eyes open and met hers. ..they had known each other too long to try to mask emotions, and knowing how much she was hurting cut him like a knife

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice hardly above a gentle whisper.

An uncharacteristic bitter laugh escaped her throat. She was Emily Quartermaine, practically perfect, always smiling, the beacon of light and hope in her family…it 

was crap. She was an ex-drug addict, an adulterer, a rape survivor and a daughter…a daughter who really missed her daddy.

"I'll live…I always do, right?" she answered finishing in her head, _"even if no one else does"_

Brown eyes met and explained everything they were afraid of being spoken…neither wanting to admit that a lifetime can change in one night…in one moment.

"I should get back to my family, I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay" she said breaking the silence.

Nodding he answered back, "I am fine but should be with the Quartermaine's…send my regards"

She shook her head and turned before his voice filled her ears again, "I love you Emily"

It was goodbye more then anything…she knew it in her heart…she had loved Nikolas for most of her life…and she had let him go more then once…but this time, it didn't hurt…and she thought maybe she just didn't have room for any more pain.

**OoOoOo**

The ride to the lake house was silent. They were both exhausted, but it seemed a waste to just go home and go to sleep…especially when he hadn't felt this alive in years. He wanted to swoop his baby girl in his arms and hold onto her forever. He wanted to see all his children but the need to see Kristina superseded everything…he had missed so much time with her, much of it by his own selfish lifestyle…but not anymore. When his life had flashed before his eyes it was the faces of his children he saw…and he had vowed to be a better father, starting now.

"Daddy!" Kristina said spotting him coming through the door.

"Baby" he answered twirling her in his arms.

Holding her he just looked at her for a long time until she furrowed her eyebrows, "what happened to your face daddy?"

James Craig cracking the butt of the gun against his cheek shot through his brain and he felt a surge of pain and anger at it all.

"Daddy just had a little accident" Alexis answered noting the slight agitation he tried so hard to mask.



Their eyes met in a familiar dance. He wondered how it was…that she seemed to know him better then he knew himself. Even when he tried to hide from her, he would reveal himself in ways unspoken.

"Daddy, I want to show you my new art kit, Sam gave it to me…oh Mama, Sam said to give you this and tell you she loved you" Kristina said climbing out of Sonny's arms and grabbing a letter.

Alexis held the small envelope in her hand and Sonny noticed the worry and grabbed their daughter's hand, "come on sweetie, why don't you show daddy that art set, okay?"

She watched them go before setting down on the couch. The feeling in her heart was not a good one…the, I love you from her daughter feeling like an omen. Her hands slid slowly under the seal her heart beating faster as the closure broke. When she finally opened it she pulled the ivory stationary out. It was familiar, a Christmas present from Kristina and Molly to their sister. The familiar scrawl caused her breathing to become shallow.

_Alexis,_

_I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. The truth is I just need some time to think, to clear my head. So much has happened in the last six months, so many changes, sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore…I'm leaving to figure it out._

_I'm sailing away from Port Charles, probably as you read this letter. I promise, I'm not running away, I think I've finally learned that solves nothing. I will be back…I have too much here not to._

_I don't think I've ever said it out loud but I wanted to now…I love you, Mom. _

_Samantha _

His arms wrapped around her before the sob started, _"I love you too Samantha"_ she whispered into his shirt.

**OoOoOo**

Carly sat quietly in the chapel. She wasn't usually one to pray…but for him she would always. Besides her boys, he was the most important thing to her…the one 

person that didn't leave no matter how many stupid mistakes she made, or how many of her infamous plans blew up in her face. She loved him in that way she would never love someone else…there were other men she loved in her life…but she had given her heart away once and never really got it back.

"Hey" she heard from the doorway.

She was in Jax's arms immediately.

"You okay?" he asked pulling enough away to look into her eyes.

"I'm okay, just worried about Jason"

He could have loved her forever…they could have been happy together…but she was never his…and it wasn't more apparent then now…she was Jason's, and as much as he hated it to be true…it was.

"He will be fine, he has you"

The words had a dual meaning…and as much as she wanted to take Jax in her arms and kiss him, tell him that he had her too…she couldn't. It would be selfish for her to give him false hope, let him think that Jason wasn't first, last, _always, _and Jax had been too good to her to do that to him.



Pulling away he looked at her, "Be happy Carly" he said his voice giving her an odd sense of comfort.

"Goodbye Jax"


	6. Dawn

There was only one man that Carly would wake up at daybreak for. He had made her promise that she would go home, rest, kiss their boys…she figured two out of three wasn't necessarily going back on her promise. The truth was she couldn't rest…not when she knew he was at home torturing himself. So after a couple hours tossing and turning she decided she was done waiting. He needed her.

He couldn't explain the flood of relief upon opening the door and seeing her face. Her hair was still wet from the shower, her face freshly scrubbed, not a hint of makeup marring it…and he wondered how he had ignored it for so long…how beautiful she was.

"Car"

"Yeah, yeah I went home, kissed our boys, laid down and I'm back…and I'm not going anywhere. My mom is with the boys, and you need me here" she said pushing her way past him into the living room.

Usually he would argue, tell her he was strong enough to handle whatever…but not this time, this time he would let her stay with him…let her be his strength. He knew an outsider would laugh at the idea of Carly Corinthos being someone's saving grace…but she was his…and she always would be.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"



Jason blinked a couple of times at her and she rolled her eyes, "I mean, can I order some breakfast for you?"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not...but if you don't want to eat right now…okay, but don't think I am just going to keep accepting it" she said turning to him with her hands on her hips.

The look in his eyes softened her, "Jase" she said her voice hoarse with emotion.

Walking towards him she cupped his cheeks in her palms before wrapping her arms around him. His arms snaked around her pulling her close to him, close enough that she could feel his heart thumping steadily against hers. He had always been her strength…and she would be his now.

It could have been minutes or hours that they stood there intertwined, she could feel the warm wet tears on her shoulder…and she bit back those of her own. He pulled away slowly their blue eyes locked onto each other.

"There is something I have to tell you" he said rubbing the blonde stubble on his chin.

There is a certain tone in his voice that makes her nervous, "You can tell me anything Jase"



She trusts him…implicitly…and to know that he is going to disappoint her hurts him…but he can't keep a secret like this…not from her. He has lied to her twice, and it tore a hole in their friendship…he wouldn't do that again, not to her.

They sat on the couch, "Elizabeth came and talked to me in the chapel last night"

"Don't tell me she was trying to monopolize on your grief and steal you away from Sam… not that I like that girl much either but I figure lesser of two evils"

"Carly…the baby, it's mine"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Lucky looked out on the ocean where the sun was just beginning to rise. They had set sail last night, and by the break of dawn were somewhere out in the Atlantic, the sun and the crisp air hitting his face. He had hoped that it would help him clear his mind…in one night he had lost so much, he didn't know how to go back, and he didn't know how to move forward.

"Black with two sugars" came from a voice from behind.

When he turned Sam stood there with a steaming mug of coffee.



He couldn't help but smile, "How'd you know"

"About your coffee, or that you would be out here?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"Both" he asked turning to look at her.

She stared out into the swirls of blue on the sea…and they reminded her of his eyes, "Well the coffee I remember from my short stint at the PCPD…how you would be out here…let's just say I've spent plenty of nights out on this deck staring out at the ocean…yelling at God, yelling at myself" she told him her voice laden with emotion from the past.

Instead of speaking they both sat there and stared…each wondering how for the first time in ages they didn't feel alone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

This wasn't the first time he watched chestnut hair splayed over his pillow…but it was the first time he had slept on the couch while a beautiful woman occupied his bed. She hadn't wanted to go home after the hospital…hadn't wanted to face the 

memories of a father that was larger then life. He could echo the sentiment…burying your idol. It made him feel akin to her...like it was his duty to help her not fall apart.

That was his classic role, White Knight…galloping in to save a damsel in distress…but Emily Quartermaine was no damsel…she was a woman that had just had her heart ripped out…and even when she put it back in, there would always be a part missing…Jax knew all about that part…the part he had buried in the ground not too long ago.

He wouldn't be able to save her like he had done women in the past…but he would do better this time…he would simply just be there for her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Her head lie on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her, like if his strength could protect her from the pain the morning would bring. She had fallen asleep like that, too exhausted to remember that he was dangerous, or that they 

had broken each other's hearts a millions times…that getting this close to him was a risk...a risk of losing her heart.

Holding her was dangerous…holding her reminded him of the past…of popcorn and cappuccino…paper bags and big words…of times when he remembered smiling the most. He had become accustomed to not having her in his life…to being her enemy, to flirtatious smiles replaced by bitter words. But there in that moment…in the moment he saw those toffee eyes staring at him outside the Metro Court he knew there was no going back…he could no longer act like he didn't care about her…like seeing her sick wasn't gnawing at him. He could lose her to another man…to watch her be happy and loved…but he would not let cancer take her away from him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled with Cameron holding one hand and Spencer holding the other, "I heard you were getting sprung today...and that you need a nurse" she told him arching an eyebrow.



Nikolas glared at Lesley who walked in after, "Oh, boys why don't we see if the cafeteria has any cookies" she asked the two little boys before making a quick exit.

"No, no, I can hire a nurse"

"Or you can just let me take care of you"

Her cornflower blue eyes challenged him from across the room, "Liz, you have a life to live…a job, I can't ask you to do that"

"One, I'm pregnant, how much of a life do you think I have…second they gave all the people in the Metro Court three weeks off…third…I told Lucky…and Jason…Lucky's gone…he came to say goodbye to Cam last night…you need a nurse, I need a friend" she said coming to sit by him the tears threatening to fall.

The urge to touch her overwhelmed him as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "As long as I'm here…you have me"

She leaned into his hand; the silk of his skin upon hers was like tasting heaven, "Always the Prince"

He smiled almost shyly, "Come on, let's get the boys and go home"

Home…it was a word she never let herself get use to…but she liked the sound of it.


	7. Remember

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who have stuck by me, reading and reviewing…you rock. Special thanks to Sara, who inspired this story to be resurrected and has helped me become a better writer.**

The smell of food tickled his nose…and when he opened his eyes there she was two little cherubic boys with her and a tray of food.

"Do you know how hard it is to talk Alfred into letting me cook? Do you make the help learn the Cassadine look of death too? I mean I am sure his foie gras is lovely but Cameron wanted grilled cheese" she said setting the tray down.

"How was your nap?" she asked taking out the right amount of pills and handing him a cup of water.

He had forgotten how much he liked to hear her voice, the excitement in her tone even when talking of nothing. The way the words animated her face, those cobalt blue eyes dancing and twinkling all over…and he wondered if it maybe wasn't just a little wrong the way he watched her mouth moved, focusing on that tiny birthmark that settled on her top lip.

She smiled at him, "Earth to Nikolas, did you need some more sleep?" she asked.



"I am sorry…the nap was fine…I feel much better, thank you" he said downing all the pills with one gulp of water.

Handing him a plate of food, "I tried to call Em…no answer…Monica said she didn't come home last night" she explained.

Taking a bite of the sandwich he choked back the emotion that came with her name. He knew how bad she was hurting now…and he wished he could be the one to help her pick up the pieces of her heart…but things had changed between them…he wasn't more sure of that until that last night…the goodbye that said everything.

"Dada, bite" Spencer asked opening his mouth wide.

That helped take the somber tone out of the room Nikolas feeding Spencer small bites, Cameron babbling about Chuggin' Charlie…and as the tiniest flutter could be felt in her stomach Elizabeth wondered the last time she had felt this happy.

**OoOoO**

"What are you doing Daddy?" Kristina asked in the doorway of the kitchen Lamby tucked under her arm.

He turned to her the dimples etching deep in his cheeks, "I'm making my girls some breakfast" he told her.



"Oh…Mommy usually makes us cereal…sometimes toast but I usually have to scrape off the black with a butter knife for her" she told him sitting down at the table.

Stifling a laugh he turned back to the cutting board chopping up the bell peppers, "You want to help Daddy cook" he asked.

"Sure!" she answered excitedly.

Turning around he handed her the bowl full of eggs, "Can you scramble those for me?"

Watching her she began to fluff the eggs, when they were beaten he handed her the garlic salt, "Now add a little bit of that" he instructed before handing her the pepper, "And that."

"Cooking is fun Daddy"

"Words I bet you never thought you'd hear a Davis woman say" Alexis said walking in the kitchen Molly in her arms.

He smiled, "You said it…not me" he teased.

"What are you making?" she asked pouring a cup of coffee.

"Omelets!" Kristina exclaimed.



An arched eyebrow shot in his direction, "Oh really?" she asked.

"Your mama loves omelets" he said smiling at their daughter.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him; "I didn't think you remembered" she shot at him.

His eyes met hers in challenge, "You'd be surprised at what I remember"

**OoOoO**

The light stung her eyes and for a moment she forgot where she was lost in the pool of linen. The flood of memories came back to her and in an instant all she wanted to do was close her eyes and fall back into the world where her father wasn't gone…where her whole world wasn't crashing down upon her.

Getting up she looked at herself in the mirror, eyes swollen and puffy, hair limp, wearing a pair of Jax's pajamas. She didn't know what she would have done had Jax not been there…because looking at anyone else made it feel like someone was standing on her chest. She didn't want the sorry looks, or the sympathy…from Jax every word felt genuine…like he had stood in the hell she was in, and learned to climb back out.



Slowly she opened the door and he looked up from his paper at the table, "I didn't know what you liked for breakfast…so I ordered one of everything" he explained gesturing to the trays of food.

She felt her stomach rumble, "Thank you Jax…for this, for last night, for everything" she said sitting down.

He smiled, "Anytime" he said opening trays, "So what's your fancy?" he asked.

It was weird, the ease she felt around him since they had never really interacted besides the summer before…when her fairy tale went to hell.

"French toast and sausage" she said a small smile managing to make its way upon her face.

They ate breakfast in silence, Emily thankful for the questions that went unasked…the words left unsaid. When she was done she got up, "I should call my mom, they are probably worried" she said sighing.

"I called the Quartermaine's, let them know you were okay…I also had the boutique send up some clothes…so take as long as you need. I have a meeting, but the place is yours" he told her.



The sentiment of it all made tears come to her eyes, "Thank you Jax" she told him tears puddle in those toffee eyes.

His arms came around her and before she knew it the sob that was stuck in her throat was slowly trickling down her face.

Lips touched her head, "It's going to be okay Emily…I promise it's going to be okay" he told her holding her tightly to him as the emotion shook through her entire body.

In that moment she felt like as long as she stayed there everything really would be okay.

**OoOoO**

"So where are we going exactly?" Lucky implored looking over her shoulder at the map in front of her.

Her finger led a trail down the blue ocean, "Well right now we are on course to South America but really…anywhere you want, pick a country…any country" she teased.

"Costa Rica" he said without thinking.

A wide smile spread across her face, "Really?" she asked excited.



Nodding, "I remember seeing something on the Travel channel…it looks so beautiful. I always told myself that is somewhere I would like to go one day" he said wistfully.

Brown eyes found her feet, "With Elizabeth?" she whispered.

His finger touched under her chin bringing her gaze back into his, "Dreams change…and right now the only person I want to experience Costa Rica with is Sailor McCall" he told her teasing.

"Well good" she said the nervousness evident in her voice.

Turning around she felt the boat hit a wave and found her body falling back…two strong arms caught her from her fall.

"Whoa there, you okay?" he asked his hot breath tickling her ear.

She felt the rush of heat flush her skin, "I'm fine" she said pulling away.

When she looked at him she saw the boyish smile staring back at her...and for the life of her she couldn't remember anybody ever looking at her like that…like they saw past the façade, the tight jeans, the badass chick, the con, the flirting, all the way to Samantha McCall.

**OoOoO**



The words took a moment to sink in…flooding through her veins with the blood…slowly pumped to her heart…and when it got there it struck her.

Shaking her head, "What?" she asked.

He tried to touch her hand and she pulled it away jumping off the couch and away from him, "No, no it's not…the DNA test…the baby, its Lucky's…it is" she told him.

Getting up and walking towards her, "Car" he pleaded.

"No, no…Elizabeth wants you for herself…and she's using this baby, God, she's using this baby to get to you…don't let her do this, Jason, don't. We can get a DNA test…right now" she ranted her hands flailing in front of her, the tears falling down.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and it only sank his heart deeper in his chest. He took his hands and placed them on her shoulders, "Carly, please" he begged.

Stormy blue eyes met his own, "Elizabeth and I…we're not going to be together…but this baby…it's mine…I know you don't, but I trust Elizabeth" he told her.

Turning around she choked back the sob that threatened to knock her over and she walked over to the mantle running her finger gently over the picture of the boys.



There was an eerie silence before, "Why?" she whispered.

Watching her torrent of emotions come over her made him wish he could cut off his arm instead of cause her this pain. Walking towards her he fought the urge to touch her again.

"Why what?" he asked confused.

She turned to him, leveling a teary gaze, "Why does she get your baby and not me?"


End file.
